


Sex Near The Beach

by Hyacinthium



Series: Hyacinthium's Discord Shorts [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthium/pseuds/Hyacinthium
Summary: Kokichi is having some problems at the beach. Mostly involving his boyfriend being the densest astronaut ever. Nothing that a nice shared shower can't fix.





	Sex Near The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Tanlines and sex in the shower or bath are my weakness. So is fluffy smut or anything with Kokichi talking dirty, or begging, or becoming a mess.

They’ve been on a beach resort field trip for a while now, and Kokichi has taken the liberty of invading Kaito’s shower. Not exactly shocking when Kaito considers how long they’ve been dating, but they’re in the shower together. And Kokichi is acting rather. Well.

Kokichi leans forward and it makes Kaito pause at the sight of that normally pale back. Now it's all tanned up…

Then Kaito's eyes travel down and lock onto where Kokichi's shorts had been.

It's oddly satisfying to see the way that tan skin stops just above Kokichi's ass.

Kaito gulps when he notices just how unsubtly Kokichi is sticking his ass out. Kokichi's thighs too, there's that same border where his clothing had prevented his skin from darkening, and it reminds Kaito of that time where Kokichi had worn thigh highs.

Kokichi leans forward and stretches his back, "Did Kaito go to space just now? Because you sure are taking a while."

Kaito wheezes internally. He starts rubbing Kokichi's back with the loofah again. But his brain is stuck on the idea of how... How if he'd just pull Kokichi's ass cheeks apart, then he'd probably be able to see Kokichi's tight rim twitch. Because Kokichi would absolutely do that on purpose. Just repeatedly clench his hole on purpose. Just to set Kaito off.

He knows from experience, after all.

"Kaito is being ooooddddly quiet right now! I wonder why," Kokichi murmurs.

Kaito watches water drop from the ends of the boy's hair.

He grabs the shower hose and rinses Kokichi's back off, hoping to God that Kokichi doesn't notice the erection behind him.

Kokichi sits up straight and sighs.

He's been trying to get Kaito to fuck him out of control since this beach field trip started. Even went and asked Komaeda-senpai for advice! It had been stupidly hard to get any information past the constant congratulations, but Kokichi had settled on a few ideas.

Now he's in the shower and Kaito is pretending to be Gonta. Gross.

Kokichi rubs his thighs together.

What does Kaito like that would work in this scenario?

They end up switching places so that Kokichi can return the favor. Kokichi's lips quirk into a wide grin, because he knows this sort of scene, knows it from reading bad doujinshi with Miu. What a great bestie, always helping Kokichi plot even when she doesn’t know it.

Kokichi can wash Kaito's back by rubbing his chest against him! Yeah, that's totally erotic!

Holding back a frantic giggle, Kokichi reaches past Kaito and gets a pump of soap. He gently lets the loofah fall to the shower tiles and rubs the soap onto himself instead.

Then he pauses.

Maybe there was something in the food that Teruteru made after all, because Kokichi doesn't feel as embarrassed as he normally would. His eyes travel down Kaito's back and to his subtly red ears. Cute. Kaito is cute!

Kokichi slowly inches forward and rests his hands on Kaito's shoulder blades.

"Uh, dude?" Kaito very smartly asks.

Instead of am answer, Kaito gets the feeling of Kokichi pushing his entire upper body onto his back. It's slippery. Kokichi starts rubbing his slippery body against his boyfriend’s back.

Kaito turns back and looks at Kokichi's flushed face.

"What the heck are you even doing?!" Kaito hisses at him.

Kokichi pouts and murmurs something about washing Kaito's back. It makes Kaito's face prickle. Isn't this something out of a porn?

Somehow, they end up chest to chest. Kaito is forced to balance them in order to avoid falling into the floor tiles, fidgeting as Kokichi continues to leer and rub.

"What's wrong, my dear Kaito? Is something the matter?" those smug lips ask.

Kokichi laughs openly.

It makes Kaito want to kiss him, or maybe suck on his neck, because both always make Kokichi squirm and pant.

So Kaito gives into the urge. He tilts Kokichi's face upwards and smiles when his lips automatically part. Their tongues start wrestling, saliva mixing, and Kaito feels Kokichi rip away the towel that was hiding his boner.

But it wouldn't be too fair for Kaito to be the only one getting his dick touched, so he- Kokichi breaks their kiss, "Not there."

Kokichi clings closer, wrapping his arms around Kaito's body. And when Kaito looks down. Well.

Water droplets run down Kokichi's legs, traveling from his back to his ass, breaking past his tan lines in steady streams.

"Lube?" Kaito says into Kokichi's wet hair.

It's phrased like a question, but at this point Kaito is pretty sure that Kokichi and he have lube everywhere.

Kokichi gets up and giggles his way over to their clothing, Kaito taking the opportunity to wash off the soap on his chest. Feeling Kokichi's slippery nipples get hard against him had been fun though.

Maybe later.

Wet footsteps and humming quickly return, Kokichi holding a thick bottle of lube between his hands. He ignores Kaito in favor of running hot water over the thing. Probably good thinking, but Kaito starts working his dick at the sight of Kokichi's ass.

He just looks really good when he kneels like that.

Kokichi smiles at him, eyes flickering down to Kaito's exposed penis, "So how does Kaito wanna fuck me?"

Kaito shifts.

Apparently, that sets Kokichi off. He's soon doing one of those nightmare faces, now more sexual. It really ought to kill Kaito's hard on. But instead he just pauses his little hand job and considers.

"Bend over the other stool." Kaito says.

Kokichi tends to like it when Kaito gets demanding during sex, so…

Yep, the brat immediately follows Kaito's orders. Kokichi rests his arms on the plastic surface and looks back with a grin. His legs are slightly parted, ass up in the air, and Kaito can feel his self control dying at the sight of Kokichi presenting himself.

It takes all of ten seconds for Kaito to snap the lube open and get his slick fingers past Kokichi's rim. They'd fucked fairly often after a certain point in their relationship, but the field trip and previous exams had caused a bit of a break.

So. So Kaito is groaning because Kokichi is so tighter than usual.

God, he should have just taken the bait earlier. How many times had Kokichi tried to entice him into sex once they got here?

Kaito spreads his fingers and rubs into Kokichi's hot insides. He looks down at Kokichi's pale ass, and wonders if the boy has really been stuck thinking about sex all day. It has always been Kokichi that brings up sexual stuff.

Kokichi whines into his hands when Kaito presses down on his prostate gland.

"Hey, Kokichi!" Kaito pats his ass.

Kokichi huffs and turns around to look at Kaito.

Kaito feels Kokichi tighten around his newly added second finger.

Kaito grins at him, "Exactly how much have you been looking forward to this?"

Another jolt.

Widening purple eyes gaze up at Kaito with something like anticipation.

But Kokichi doesn't say anything yet. He hasn't been making nearly enough noise either. Kaito can't help but want to hear more of him.

He grabs the lube again, taking his fingers out of Kokichi's greedy opening, and makes a show of pouring more lubricant onto his fingers.

Kokichi's hole has already grown pink and puffy from familiar stimulation, and Kaito can see it twitch at sudden emptiness. Shoving three fingers in makes Kokichi's body jerk back. His hips grind down onto Kaito's hand, until Kaito forces him to stay still.

But the boy still refuses to speak up.

It's probably a little bit cruel to do…

Kaito pulls his fingers out until only the tips are still in, his other hand keeping Kokichi's body still.

He can't help but smile at Kokichi's hitched breath, the following confused noises and the feeling of Kokichi's rim trying to get more-

Kokichi whimpers into the shower stool.

Kaito is being so mean! Kaito is being such a teaser, doesn't he know that teasing is Kokichi's job?

Breathing heavily, Kokichi tries to wiggle his ass.

The huge hand keeping him in place works too well, fingers gripping his ass and hips.  
Kokichi giggles.

"Kaito is so naughty today, wanting me to beg for his huge dick to paint my insides white~!"

Kokichi can feel the exact moment that Kaito realizes his huge mistake. Just from the way that his fingers move. The astronaut's grip loosens too, and Kokichi happily sighs as he sinks back onto Kaito's fingers.

"Oh-" Kokichi gasps, eagerly imagining Kaito's thick cock replacing them. "Kaito's fingers are so much better than mine are! I kept trying to fuck myself, but my fingers are too small now."

He pants and looks back at Kaito's shocked expression, his disbelief, and that ever present arousal. Kokichi smiles with the false innocence that always makes Kaito thrust into him.

"My darling has ruined me... I can't cum without him anymore," and then Kokichi moans and laughs when those fingers get yanked out of him, the head of Kaito's dick quickly replacing them.

Kaito's hair drips down onto Kokichi's back. Each cool drop makes Kokichi shiver.

Kaito rubs against his puffy entrance, taking a moment to line up and spread some last minute lube. As if Kokichi needs more. But that's the nice thing about Kaito. Even when he's absolutely ravaging Kokichi's body like a beast, he manages to stay considerate. Sometimes, it's a bit annoying.

Kaito slowly sinks into Kokichi's ass, not stopping his steady penetration until Kaito's entire weight is pressed down on Kokichi.

"Your dick is so thick! Kaito..." Kokichi mewls as his partner starts to rub his head.

He's covering all of Kokichi, and usually Kokichi would prefer to ride him- but feeling Kaito just totally dominate him in size has an almost addictive quality to it. The way that Kaito's dick just forces him open. It's amazing.

Kokichi clenches his pelvic muscles down and drinks in Kaito's moans.

"Shit, Kokichi!" Kaito says as he starts thrusting, each slam of his hips making Kokichi bounce forward.

He considers going back into mindless noises, but Kokichi wants to tease Kaito more. Just this isn't enough. Kokichi wants Kaito to fuck him harder and faster too. Theoretically, Kokichi could just say that too.

But that would be boring!

Kokichi snickers, "Awww! Is Kaito going to cum already? I guess it has been a while..."

A sudden jab to Kokichi's prostate makes his brain go blank.

Kaito leans back slightly and rests a hand on Kokichi's damp shoulder, fingers grazing Kokichi's neck. It makes Kokichi's back arch.

His neck has always been sensitive.

A chill goes down Kokichi's spine and he wants Kaito to just give up and attack him already. But he can't possibly say that, so Kokichi just keeps thrusting his hips back to meet Kaito's own movements.

Kaito growls, "You really are a total brat, you know that?"

Kokichi moans something that sounds like a yes.

"How much longer do I need to fuck you, until you start being fully honest?" Kaito very rudely punctuates by adjusting their position, forcing Kokichi's limp upper body off of his stool and onto the wet tilted below.

"W-wait!" Kokichi cries when he feels a sudden train of nothing but Kaito's dick fucking into his prostate.

Kaito's dick is barely able to fit into Kokichi's throat for blow jobs, at this angle-

His back arches and Kokichi's hands scramble to try and hold onto something, vision starting to white out from the force of Kaito's dick abusing his prostate. It's been so long that Kokichi is already cumming.

Kaito spreads his legs more, going back to utterly covering Kokichi's body with his own, and starts to jerk Kokichi off at a brutal pace. Kokichi can't take it.

Kaito scrapes fingers down Kokichi's neck.

"I l-" Kokichi tries to say something. But all he can do is scream into the floor and submit to his orgasm fueled spasming, twitching against Kaito's heaviness and how safe it feels, clenching down around Kaito's dick. Still thrusting into him with no signs of stopping.

Kaito murmurs words into Kokichi's hair, and Kokichi moans pathetically. His body feels like it's melting.

The sensation of Kokichi's body going limp and welcoming must be nice, since Kaito gives into the pulsing throb of Kokichi's ass soon after. He fills the soft heat right up with a steady stream of cum. Kokichi must realize it too, from the way that he squirms and sobs, weakly pressing himself back for more.

Kaito stays inside of him while their orgasms fade away.

Kokichi shudders when Kaito finally pulls out. Right away, semen starts to drip down two tone thighs and splatters onto the floor. It sorta makes Kaito want to start fingering it all out.

“You think I came too soon?" Kaito asks. His chest works to bring in more oxygen.

Kokichi shivers, completely on the floor, and turns over to reveal a mess of precum and semen. On him, on the tiles beneath him, and his red face just makes the scene. Kaito has never been into the whole lewd photo thing... But he wouldn't mind being able to see this at any time on his phone. Maybe.

Kokichi tries to laugh. It sounds more like broken moaning. His lips look so bitten up.

"..." but Kokichi doesn't try to say anything.

Kaito smiles at him, and picks him up. There's a small period of struggle as he tries to aim the shower head to... Well, to get rid of the cum in Kokichi's asshole. Thing must be sensitive, because Kokichi whines and smacks him.

It wouldn't be the first time that Kokichi got quiet after sex, but it makes Kaito hold him closer when they finally get to bed.

Kokichi shifts in his arms.

"Kaito?" he murmurs.

The astronaut opens one of his eyes back up.

Kokichi's face is still pressed into his chest, so Kaito can't actually see him, but Kokichi exhales, "Love you."

A smile.

"Love you too, Kokichi. Night."


End file.
